


yule shoot your eye out

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Coffee Shop Employee Adam Milligan, Coffee Shops, College Student Michael (Supernatural), LMAO AS I’M ABOUT TO POST MY MOM BROUGHT ME A STARBUCKS, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) Drinks as Much Caffeine as I Do, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why Starbucks had be to open on Christmas Day, of all days, was a question Adam would never be able to answer. And why, of all employees, Adam was the unlucky soul— and the only soul, for that matter— who was appointed to work the shop, was a question Adam would never want to know the answer to.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	yule shoot your eye out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A is stuck working in a coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there.
> 
> title from fall out boy

Why Starbucks had be to open on Christmas Day, of all days, was a question Adam would never be able to answer. And why, of all employees, Adam was the unlucky soul— and the only soul, for that matter— who was appointed to work the shop, was a question Adam would never want to know the answer to. Maybe the universe was just out to get him, or maybe he was going to get a great ‘thank you’ from whatever high power’s were out there in return for doing this; in all honesty, Adam didn’t care. He just wanted the day to be over. Even though he didn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with— Samandriel had just dumped him and his family had completely  forgot to invite him to their dinner— it was still miserable. Especially since there was one customer at the store— one, lonely customer, who had ordered a trenti cold brew with five shots of espresso, sat down, drank it all within ten minutes, and ordered another one; all while typing away on his computer, fingers flying against the keys. Probably one of those hippie-aspiring-novelists who barely knew the difference between there, their, and they’re. Adam  hated those.

“E- excuse me?” Adam jumped at the shaky voice, slipping from the wooden stool he was sitting on and falling ass-first to the ground. “Oh my God- I- uh- I’m so sorry for scaring you-“

Adam stood up, brushing his pants off as he made eye contact with the customer. The man’s hands were shaking, and he had a bit of a crazed look in his eye. “It’s fine. Uh- are you okay?”

“Yeah-“ The man said, almost distractedly. “Yeah, I’m all good. Just... could I get another-“

“Trenti cold brew with five shots of espresso?” Adam finished, an eyebrow raised as he prepared to type the order into the register.

The man thought for a moment, before shrugging. “Make it six. I could really use it.”

“Dude-“ Adam said, a little breathlessly, in awe of the amount of caffeine this man could consume. “You have to be _wired_ by now- what the Hell are you doing that could make you need this much caffeine?”

“Religious studies essay. Just finished it.” The man shrugged, tapping his fingers rapidly against the counter. So not a hippie-Tumblr-aspiring-novelist who didn’t know the difference between there, their, and they’re, then. “Uh- it was on the archangel Michael. Ironically, my father named me after him so...”

“Michael, huh?” Adam asked, punching the order in and grabbing a disposable trenti cup from the stack beside him. He moved to begin mixing the drink. “Nice to meet you. I have a religious name too- Adam. I’m gay, though, so no Eve for me.” And in all the confidence Adam had, he had never casually dropped that he was gay— to anyone. _Ever_.

Michael snorted. “I- uh- I feel that.”

And the two of them stopped talking, until Adam slid his drink across the counter.

“I should... probably get back to my dorm, soon-“ Michael said, taking the drink from his as he glanced at the clock. Adam followed in suit; 7:03 P.M. Adam had been on shift since 2:00— only an hour left to go. “What time do you... get off?”

“Eight-“ Adam said, furrowing his brows when Michael asked. “Why?”

“I could- maybe- keep you company? I promise I won’t order any more coffee- I’m probably gonna be up for the next week. It’s fine if you don’t want met-“

“Shut up-“ Adam rolled his eyes, leaning across the counter, watching as Michael poured a packet of sugar into his drink. “It would be rad if you could stay, but you know, you probably have better things to do tonight-“

“No, I don’t,” Michael shook his head quickly, a smile on his face while he placed the lip back on his drink, taking a sip. 

Maybe spending Christmas Day with an— _somewhat_ — attractive, highly caffeinated, and— yes, Adam was lying—an insanely attractive man wasn’t so bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i started a new series called ‘underneath it all’, and it’s witch!adam so if you wanna check that out,,,
> 
> anyways FOUR fucking DAYS until 12/12 and i’m losing my shit ohmygOd


End file.
